


Sebastian Stan birthday three parter

by MakBarnes



Category: Captain America, Marvel
Genre: Baby, F/M, Fluf, Honeymoon, Pregnant, Sex, skipping years, threepart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 14:19:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4567725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakBarnes/pseuds/MakBarnes





	Sebastian Stan birthday three parter

Today is the last day of your honeymoon with Bucky Barnes and even though you have had sex almost everyday today was the last day and you were going to make it last. The crisp berlin air blows thorugh the open honeymoon cottage that you two had chosen before now and you loved it. The countryside not to mention the privacy. You turn around to see your sleeping husband curled up with a pillow shivering. Bucky had PTSD since he fought and you had only seen it happen a handful of times, but you knew how to handle it. You stand up and walk over to the opposite side of the bed and gently remove the pillow from him replacing it with you. Bucky clenches on tightly to you, his heartrate is heighted with a few sweat droplets breaking off of his skin.   
“Bucky, it’s okay, I’m right here. J..just calm down baby.” You take Bucky’s hand and intertwine your fingers with his shaking ones. The best thing sadly to do is let the terror run its course and you hated it. You lay there hearing his whispers of distress, the shaking, the last time this happened it only last for a short while. You feel Bucky pulling you tight against his bare chest and you kiss his arm gently. A few minutes pass with Bucky just clutching you until you suddenly feel him release you from his tight grip.   
“Bucky? Sweetheart?” You feel Bucky kiss you head as a reply and sit up. You cup his face and gently pet his cheek with your thumb softly. Bucky takes you hand to his lips and kisses your palm before resting it on his chest. You feel Bucky’s heartrate start to slow down to a normal pace, and you wipe your blonde hair from your eyes. You move to sit down on him straddling his pelvic area.   
“Are you okay?” Bucky touches a few red marks on your upper arm.   
“Yeah, its nothing. Promise.” You kiss Bucky softly giving him reassurance and he pulls you into a deeper kiss. Bucky quickly flips over to where you are laying on the bed and he is over you.   
“How about we do breakfast first love?”   
“You started it.” Bucky gets off of you gently and you walk over to the small kitchen. Bucky lays in the bed and watches you move around the kitchen, smiling.   
“What do you want?” Bucky bites his lip while thinking and only two things come to mind.   
“Besides you? Let’s see…how about some fruit?” You give Bucky a suggestive look while taking out a bowl and getting a few boxes of fruit out of the fridge. You puta handful of blueberries, a few cut in half strawberries, along with banana slices, and grapes. As you start to mix them all together you feel Bucky behind you pulling him against him. Bucky turned you around and hugged you tightly, by the way Bucky hugged you you knew it was a worried hug.   
“Hey, it’s ok, You’re here, I’m here. Everything’s fine, I promise.” Bucky hugged you tighter and took in your scent and let you go.   
“I love you.” Bucky ran his fingers thorugh your sleek blonde hair and kissed your forehead. Bucky grabbed one of the strawberry halves and ate it while walking away from you and back to the bed. AS Bucky sat back down on the bed you carried over the white bowl with a fork and sat down on Bucky straddling his waist again.   
“You just love sitting on me, don’t you?” You smile at his question while biting down on a blueberry. Bucky held the sides of your legs as you fed him and yourself the fruit. You leaned down and let Bucky bite the other half off a strawberry you held in your mouth.   
“Are you getting turned on, Baby?” Bucky laughs in embarrassment, not that you mind but you were hoping it would last until after breakfast. Bucky grabbed the white bowl that was sitting on his stomach and set it on the table before flipping you onto the bed and ravenously kissing your neck. You put your fingers into his long dark brown hair and biting your lip. You feel the cold touch of his metal hand caress your side and you jump a little.   
“Cold?” You look into Bucky’s soft blue eyes and pull his into a kiss.   
“Shutup.” You murmur thorugh the kisses and feel Bucky start biting your bottom lip begging for an entrance to your mouth. You let him in after you tousle with his tongue for a while and with every wipe of his tongue on every tooth makes you want him more and more. Bucky stops kissing you and starts to unbutton his sleek black top you had put on before bed. With each button he undid Bucky kissed your skin softly. The feel of his morning stubble against your skin makes you breath in deeply with every prick. As Bucky unbuttons the last one he tears it off of you leaving you in your red lace underwear. Bucky slipped one of your nipples into his mouth and swirled around it with his warm and wet tongue. You roll your eyes to the back of your head as Bucky massages the other with his two main fingers.   
“Bucky” You whispered and he presses his pointer finger to your lips in order to hush you. Bucky comes up to your mouth and kisses you while rubbing his crotch against yours you can feel he is already hard and you want him now. You pull down his red and black boxers and pull him against you the best you could and he kisses your neck before taking off your underwear with his teeth and wrapping your legs around his shoulders. Bucky gently buries his tongue inside you which makes your back arch. He takes his metal hand and gently rubs your clit and you love the feeling of everything he is doing and want it more.   
“P…p…please Bucky.” Bucky obeys your pleading and gently slips his hard cock into you strongly. You let out a deep breath each time he goes into you. Bucky pulls you up against him and feel’s you cling onto his shoulders as he rocks into you softly earning sweet whispers in your ear.   
“Mm, harder.” Bucky ignores your plea and continues to rock into you softly. His softness turns you on more and more each time he slowly hits your G-spot each time causing you to moan softly into his ear. Bucky began to bite and nip at your neck you rest your head on his shoulder. The feeling of Bucky’s metal hand on your lower back makes you get as close as you can to him and run your fingers thorugh his hair.   
“You know the rules baby. You don’t cum until I tell you to.” You loved the way Bucky made rules like this holding in your orgasm until he made you. You were getting better but every time he said those words in his deep new York accent it made it worse to hold back.  
“Bucky, I need to please.”   
“No, no , no not until I say Princess.” Bucky rams you harder and harder until you are gasping for air. You can feel Bucky loosen his muscles as he finishes inside of you. You let go and orgasm as he kisses you softly laying you down under the cream colored blankets.   
“I love you.” You say breathlessly as Bucky lays down against you.   
“I love you.” You curl up against Bucky and listen to his slowing heart rate as you breathe in crisp berlin air.


End file.
